Inocente Merlín
by Fallen Marauders
Summary: Remus dejate crecer, tu inocencia no es un precio tan alto a pagar cuando hay tanto por ganar [YAOI] Sirius x Remus [Lemon] REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Inocente Merlín**

**Este fanfic es yaoi, contiene relaciones del tipo ChicoxChico y futuramente lemmon. **

**Quedan avisados.**

Autoras:

Sol como _Remus J. Lupin_

_&_

Maga como _Sirius Black_

Las Fallen Marauders regresan con su mejor proyecto después de casi un año sin publicaciones!

Los pensamientos de los personajes se encuentran en letra cursiva entre _• puntos negros •_

Un saludo para todos y sin más:

Fic…..

_Cap 1: Sacudiendo a la Inocencia_

-Moony, Moony!- lo zarandeó Sirius cuando se dio cuenta de la hora.

-QUE PASA _•MOLESTO•?-_ se alejó acomodándose la ropa.

-Nos quedamos dormidos!- los dos "amigos" en uno de los recreos habían ido a descansar bajo un árbol y ya casi anochecía.

-Eh!...Oh, no puede ser...hace un rato eran las 15:00 hs.!...Sirius, como pudimos!- ahora él lo tomaba de los hombros preocupado.

-Estabas muy cansado...ah- el morocho se estiro un poco- jeje, bueno, al menos no tuvimos que ir a esas clases...- despreocupado volvió a tirarse sobre la hierba olvidándose de por que lo había despertado.

-Ah... Sirius, no te entiendo...fuiste tu el que me despertó...y ahora vuelves a tirarte como si nada-

-Ah! Es cierto!...- se levantó de un sobresalto- me olvidé que era jeje...

-Que es!...- lo miraba perplejo

-Que me olvidé lo que había recordado_... • Además de que me había cansado de verlo _

_dormir...Ufa, había encontrado la excusa perfecta y ahora me la olvidé • _

-Eres terrible...uf!...ahora ve a buscar mi sistema nervioso!...- apuntó hacia un costado, señalando con el dedo, y con la otra mano sobre el corazón- realmente me asusté Paddly...-

-Ah lo siento- lo abrazó cariñosamente- cuando recuerde que era, te lo diré suavemente o le pondré un hilo a tu sistema nervioso...

-Que gracioso...- bufó todavía un poco enojado y alejando al morocho sutilmente.

- Moony no te enojes!- lo besó en la mejilla- Tendré más cuidado, es que no te despertabas con casi nada.

-Eso es mentira, si me despierto con cualquier ruido!...no pongas excusas, solo querías molestar!...- Remus se sentó nuevamente, relajándose y mirando un punto muerto

-Estabas durmiendo muy profundamente...probé más sutilmente, pero podía hacerte LO QUE SEA que no te despertabas...Estuve 4 horas viéndote dormir T-T

- LO QUE SEA?- lo miró asustado y alejándose visiblemente- además, me vas a decir que no dormiste un solo momento?...con lo hiperactivo que eres te hubieras ido hace unas cuantas horas-

-Dormí un rato...y luego me quedé viéndote- sonrió divertido con la reacción del rubio- hablas dormido bonito- bromeó tocándole la nariz.

-...- Remus alejó su nariz echándose hacia atrás, sonrojándose furioso- Si, jaja como no pensarlo, te quedaste escuchándome y viéndome hacer un papelón para después reírte gratis...- lo miró asesinamente tratando de que no se de cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Jaja, lo único que me da gracia es esta reacción- volvió a intentar tocarle la nariz- Vamos, vamos, no seas así que te ves muy bien durmiendo y babeando.

-...- Remus se golpeó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, suspirando pesadamente- eso...dime que eso es mentira- negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Ah- Sirius suspiro pesadamente- Es mentira, "mentira"- dijo con un tono tan serio que delataba.

-Oh no...realmente lo hice...Merlín, que he hecho para merecer esto!- miraba hacia el cielo suplicante...

- Jaja, pero si te veías tan adorable- hizo como que le limpiaba la boca con la manga de la camisa- Moony, tranquilo que no te vio nadie como para apenarse.

-Me viste vos!...eso ya es suficiente...además te estas burlando como para 1.000 personas más!...te estas aprovechando de esta situación...Oh, Merlín, te aprovechas por que estoy indefenso...como no me voy a preocupar de que me veas?...- se quejaba y teatralizaba aún más colorado.

- Ya me callo, ya me callo...Jaja, cálmate que te ves demasiado bien así- lo agarró en un abrazo- Te dije alguna vez...cuanto me gustas de cualquier modo?.

-Eh?...- el rubio se calló sorprendido- ah...no...se...- ruborizándose aún más, alejando progresivamente su rostro.

-...- Sirius lo acercó un poco más- sorprendido lobito?...- lo miró a los ojos.

-...n-no!...- sonrojadísimo, bajó la vista, y escondiendo su rostro entre los hombros.

- Entonces por que reaccionas así?- le acarició la nuca- pensé...que ya lo suponías- dijo intentando zafar la situación.

-...- se quedó callado y sonrió avergonzado- esta bien...- dijo para dejar el tema

-Esta bien?...solo esta bien?...la persona más deseada de todo el colegio te dice que le gustas y solo ¨esta bien¨?...-

-Bueno...no se que quieres que diga..." esta bien "...- se rió de si mismo- "esta bien"...- volvió a repetir avergonzado y sonriendo, mirando sus manos agarradas nerviosamente sobre su regazo.

Sirius lo despeinó un poco como a un niño pequeño.

-Ah, no puede ser Moony, no puede ser que seas tan lento en estas cosas y a la vez te veas más bonito así.

-No puede ser...que siempre me molestes...así...- se quejó haciendo pucheros por la crítica

-Yo te molesto?...eso si es novedad!. No sabia que me presencia tenía tal efecto- dijo con aire orgullosos pero viendo a su "amigo" con cariño.

-Me molestas...cuando quieres hacerlo...quién fue el que me despertó y sacó de mi hermoso sueño?- lo miró desafiante.

-Creo que fue un hermoso y elegante perro negro. Le molestaba que le hables en sueño y no escuches sus respuestas- se acercó un poco más, sentándose lo más cerca posible del rubio.

-...- Remus se sonrojó por la idea de hablar en voz alta y que alguien/ Sirius, escuche lo que decía- _• Por favor que no haya dicho nada importante, por favor que no haya dicho nada importante! •- _se repetía mentalmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior muy nervioso y mirando el cielo.

-Moony, me estas ignorando otra vez?- pasó un brazo por la cintura de Remus, acercándolo más.

-Eh?...no, no!- repitió sonrojándose aún más por la cercanía, viéndolo a los ojos sorprendido y con su corazón acelerado y ya casi por transpirar...Si, es muy exagerado en esas situaciones.

-Si lo estas, estas haciendo todo el esfuerzo por ignorarme...se te está haciendo difícil!- apretó más el abrazo- se te hace difícil ignorarme Remus?- acercó el rostro hasta que el pelo negro calló sobre el frente del rubio

Remus asustado no pudo evitar jadear por acelerarse su respiración y el latir de su corazón- ha...mgh...ha...- tragó saliva contorsionándose para alejar un poco su rostro, shockeado por la cercanía, quedando sus cuerpos inclinados y muy cerca de quedar al ras del césped.

-Apuesto...- continuó el morocho sin alejarse- Apuesto a que en este momento crees que las cosas no podrían ponerse más "tensas", no?- acercó al rubio, manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo.

-Sirius...- suspiro como regañándolo con la voz temblorosa y casi imperceptible. Ya la presión interna en su estómago le dolía. Cerró los ojos frunciendo el seño, y volviendo a abrirlos, encontrándose con la misma situación y la misma mirada sobre él, tensando todo su cuerpo.

Sirius se recargó un poco más sobre Remus, haciendo que caiga sobre el pasto, cayendo sobre él y aplastándolo con su peso sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

El peso del cuerpo del morocho provocaba más agitación en su respiración, ya que el aire prácticamente no le llegaba a los pulmones por la diferencia de peso-Ah...ha...- gimió apenas audible sin poder dejar de ver Sirius a los ojos, completamente ido, ya sin razonar nada, no entendiendo para nada lo que le pasaba a su amigo, y en sus mejillas se le montaba un fuego rojo profundo.

-Así...- susurró Sirius acercándolo más por la cintura- así las cosas se ven mejor, no bonito?- se recriminó mentalmente lo que haría, pero con Remus así el pensamiento duró muy poco.

_-•...•_ - Remus estaba completamente anonadado, y no podía dejar su asombro de lado, pero sin poder inmutarse, o hacer, o decir algo. Respiraba cada vez más agitado, inclusive el aliento del morocho erizaba su sensible piel, y los cabellos negros que caían sobre su rostro le provocaban "cosquillas" distintas a las que sentía cuando jugaban los cuatro animagos y terminaban en el piso revolcándose en luchas de cosquillas y almohadonzazos.

Sirius se reclinó más sobre el rubio para morderle la oreja:

-Ahora tienes...mmm...algo más que decir?...o solo "esta bien"?- preguntó con un tono de voz un poco divertido, y otro poco sensual

-Ah...Sir!...Sirius...no...no hagas esto...- suplicó en un tartamudeo muy confuso- _• Remus vete, Remus vete! •-_ se repetia mentalmente sin entender ese tono tan descarado que usaba, y aún menos sus acciones.

-Y por que no?- se separó para volver a verlo a los ojos- específicamente que "hago" que te molesta_?...• Sirius, ya déjalo, déjalo, déjalo Black!...Pero se ve tan...Bueno, ya lo acepté, es muy deseable •_

-Esto!...- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos muy serio y superado por todo, y desviándolos a los segundos por la presión- ya entendí tu punto...no me molestes más..."así"...- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos muy avergonzado por todo lo que pasaba.

- No te molesta...acéptale el gusto...- Sirius acarició las caderas del rubio sin realmente pensar que hacía.

-Ah!...- gimió bajo, arqueando levemente su espalda por el contacto tan íntimo, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y fruncía el seño, sintiendo punzadas insistentes en su estómago y bajo vientre, experimentando por primera vez esa sensación_-• Quiero irme, pero no...Oh, Merlín!...sálvame de esta! •-_

-Ya...entendiste el significado de ese..."gustas_"?...• ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es ahora o nunca •_

-S-si..._• Oh, no, y ahora me vengo a enterar de esto!...como que le gusto!...m!...•-_ un poco indeciso, trató de alejarlo desde los hombros sin real fuerza, ni seguridad de lo que hacía, pensando en que ésta debía ser la peor broma que le podía hacer Sirius en su vida, un poco enojado por eso.

-Entonces...responde!...- no se dejó alejar, pero suavizó sus movimientos quitando un poco del peso que recargo.

-... ... ...Que_?...• No, y ahora que? •..._que querés que responda?- lo vio a los ojos sorprendido, no entendiendo que respuesta quería el morocho, pero por ahí imaginándose alguna posibilidad en su inocente y despistada mente de niño.

Sirius se alejó, sentándose al lado:

-Ah...quiero saber..."que?"...Ay, ya deja de mirarme como si no tuvieras LA MENOR IDEA de lo que acabo de decir-.

-... eh...eto...N-no me hiciste ninguna pregunta!...- se puso de pie muy ofendido por toda la actuación de Sirius.

-Al menos...Ah, la pregunta ya se entiende!. Quiero saber que pensas. Quedate, no te vayas- lo agarró de la capa evitando que se vaya.

-Para que?...para que quieres que me quede?...no se lo que pienso...vos lo dijiste...soy lento...- lo miró desde arriba, todavía no recobrando su normal respiración y un poco pasmado y avergonzado por lo que pasaba.

-Lento para darte cuenta...pero si sabes que responder. O solo me vas a hablar dormido?- no esquivó la vista y lo enfrentó con una ligera sonrisa.

-No se que responder, y ya basta con eso de que te hab_-! • Oh, oh... que habré dicho? •-_ paró de hablar en seco y se quedó mirando al horizonte preocupado, ruborizándose un poco más por la idea que comenzaba a rondar su mente, y deseando desaparecer de allí, si es que sus pensamientos estaban en lo cierto.

-Moony sentado- Sirius lo miró seriamente, dejando su actitud divertida.

-Uy!...- Remus se sentó, mirándolo inquisidoramente- que?...-

-...- Sirius suspiró tratando de calmarse y hablar serenamente- Bueno...uff!...que tiene de malo que me gustes?...si a vos no te gusta "nadie" _...• Ay, no sé como hablarlo...Pero sino me quedaré con las ganas y **sé** que él piensa igual. Que lo acepte y ya •-._

_- • Bueno...nadie no...•..._no es que tenga algo de malo..."es malo"...-susurró bajando la vista inseguro y tenso, queriendo cambiar de tema y volver a esconderse detrás de un libro.

-Nada es malo..Acéptalo...Te gusto y no tiene nada de malo por que me gustas también, que tiene eso de malo?- Sirius no había pensado mucho ni en el tema, ni en lo que decía... pero al ver al rubio dormir hace un rato...lo había hecho darse cuenta de lo hermoso que era.

-Como lo sabes!...Ah!- se tapó la boca repentinamente por haberlo reconocido con sus mejillas incendiadas y mirándolo con sus ojos como platos_- • bueno...no es que me guste...hasta ahora no sabía que era eso...solo era curiosidad...y ...ahora...OH YO Y MI BOCOTA! •-_

- Dormido sos mucho más sincero- se acercó nuevamente- _• Que bonito...tarde mucho en notarlo, es muy hermoso...casi parece una mujer •-_

-No...es que...- sintió muchas ganas de llorar. No le gustaba la idea de que Sirius supiera eso de él- lo siento...- cerró los ojos para evitar que cayera alguna lágrima.

-Moony, no hay nada que sentir. Todo esta bien- se acercó abrazándolo.

-Pero es que esto está mal...no puedes gustarme...no puede ser...fue una locura mía...y si lo siento...olvídalo _• Esto no puede ser!...MOONY TONTO, ESTO YA SE ESCAPO DE TUS MANOS! •-_ se zafó del abrazo tratando de ser lo más frío posible, engañándose a él mismo.

- No quiero olvidarlo...me parecería un desperdicio. Además ya te dije, por mi "esta bien", me gustas, de verdad me gustas- volvió a acercarse y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Si...a mi también...- se sonrojó por decírselo- pero no...no vamos a hacer nada al respecto...se acepta...y se cambia_...• No voy a dormir nunca más! •-._

-Cambiarlo...sin probar?- acarició la cintura del rubio, acercándolo un poco más- yo acabo de darme cuenta...pero me gustas mucho_• más aún así de sonrojado •-._

-No, no, no, Sirius...no me toques... por favor...- ya no podía estar más sonrojado. Negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro y muy asustado, ya que nunca había estado en una situación similar, y que las manos de Sirius lo toquen, solo empeoraba las cosas para él.

-Que no te toque?...el que te guste implica que deseas todo lo contrario...- le susurró al oído- _• Bueno, Moony no es una chica, pero es muy hermoso...me gusta, si, y bueno, que importa el resto. No se le dice que no a nadie así •-._

-No, no quiero...sino...será más complicado después...mejor así, volvamos a lo de antes!...seamos amigos, por favor!- suplicaba convencedor, proponiéndole que sean amigos por siempre y dejen olvidado en el pasado lo que se confesaron.

-Pero por qué, te quedarás con las ganas y yo también...mejor probemos, y si no funciona volvemos a ser amigos y ya?- le tomó una mano, acariciándola, intentando que se calme.

-No!...no puedo aceptarlo...no quiero aceptarlo...no voy a aceptarlo...no, Sirius...no...- repetía incesantemente, negando con la cabeza y tenso por tanto contacto con Sirius.

-Dale Moon...que es peor no intentar nada- Acercó más su aliento al cuello del rubio, rozándolo con los labios-mmm...no había notado...lo dulce de tu perfume- susurró muy bajito.

-Ah...- Remus sufría por dentro, su piel se erizaba ya por el mínimo roce, sabiendo que realmente quería que el morocho lo tomara entre sus brazos...y lo besara...cuantas veces se había reprimido ese pensamiento?...además...una vez que lo tocará por primera vez...sabía que no habría vuelta atrás...

- No tengas...tanto miedo...que esta bien...y no importa nada más- volvió a rozar la piel con sus labios antes de suavemente besar el cuello del rubio- mmm_... • No me importa...que sea un...hom….mmm...que rico huele •._

-Sss...Ah!...- no pudo evitar gemir aún con el cuerpo tenso...Era la primera vez que besaban su cuello...y que lo tocaban así...toda su piel...todo su cuerpo era completamente virgen...y se notaba en cada rincón de éste, que reaccionaba ante cada mínimo contacto, estremeciéndose, y lo peor de todo era que le gustaba, sentía una gran fuego interno crecer y su cuerpo se retorcía deseoso.

Sirius lo acercó más, sin titubear, volviendo a besar la suave piel, deleitándose con cada reacción, sintiendo nacer un deseo muy fuerte por esa piel, por ese cuerpo que era tan diferente a todo lo probado.

-Sirius...- suspiro cerrando los ojos y inconscientemente, entregando más piel...llevando su cabeza hacia atrás_-• Ay...besa tan bien...no...puedo detenerlo •-_

El morocho intentaba hacer que el rubio se decida. Besando con cuidado es piel que empezaba a volvérsele adictiva por ese suave gusto dulce_-• rico...nunca hubiera imaginado que Remus supiera tan bien...más que probar con él, quiero probarlo a él •_- subiendo un poco más, delineo la oreja del rubio como jugando "inocentemente".

-Ah...mmm...- cada nuevo roce le provocaba un placentero dolor en el estómago, y subía de a poco la temperatura de su cuerpo y sensibilizaba de a poco su piel- _• Por que?...por que voy a tener que renunciar a esto? •_

_-• A ver...y si...•-_ Sirius volvió a bajar con la lengua, recorriendo todo el cuello del rubio, hasta llegar a la molesta corbata, teniendo que conformarse momentáneamente con solo el cuello, y, sin darse cuenta, dejar una marca en esa piel tan pálida.

-Ahh!...sss...- se quejó por la fuerte succión, pero igual sin inmutarse, y sin realmente molestarle eso, representando esa marca...que había sido de Sirius...

El morocho volvió a intentar recostarlo sobre el pasto, pero justo se escucharon unas voces, y aunque no dejó de hacer lo que hacía, desistió de la "otra" idea...

-Ah!...- Remus salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar las voces y no pudo evitar tensarse y preocuparse, ahora si queriendo parar por que nadie los vea así.

Sirius suspiró resignado al entender el nerviosismo del rubio, alejándose de su cuello, pero sin romper en nada el abrazo.

- Ah, mierda, justo ahora tenia que llegar alguien?- se quejó en voz baja mientras las risas femeninas se hacían más audibles desde detrás del árbol en donde estaban.

-Ah...- suspiro el rubio un poco incómodo- Sirius...esas voces...mejor nos vamos!...- insistió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- le acarició la cabeza- a donde queres ir?...-

En ese momento una chica saltó desde atrás del árbol con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Bu! – la Hufflepuff de pelo negro y brillante apareció primera, para ser seguida por sus dos amigas.

-...- el rubio se asustó, pegando un saltito, provocando más cercanía con el morocho y, mirando por donde aparecía la voz, volvió a alejarse muy avergonzado.

- _• No, justo ellas tenían que ser! •-_ protestó mentalmente el morocho, clavando sus ojos en una rubia entre las recién llegadas.

-Jaja, que bueno que los sorprendí. Jaja... estas bien?- la morocha se echó el pelo hacia atrás, mirando a Remus fijamente.

- Yo?...si-si...claro...- sonrió mientras las mejillas le tomaban un color rozadito.

-Ah que bueno, por que a vos no quería asustarte- la chica sonrió intercambiando miradas con el rubio.- Jacky, dale vení- llamó a una chica de pelo rubio. Alta y con aire "seductor".

-Si, si, ya voy..- respondió con soberbia y complicidad, la chica rubia, caminando pausadamente, sin dejar de mirar al morocho con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No Moony...en las que nos metimos- Sirius miró al rubio, realmente queriendo irse con él, e ignorar por completo a su **"ex novia".**

-Moony?- la Huffle de pelo negro miro al rubio sorprendida por el apodo.

-Si...- sonrió bajando la vista. La chica le sacaba un sonrojo muy fácilmente- me llaman así...- volvió a hablar por no parecer tan tímido y callado.

-Vamos Black...que pasa?...tienes miedo de algo?- susurró la rubia acercándose a éste muy sensual - _• TE ODIO BLACK! •-_

Mientras Sirius TENÍA que hablar con Jacky por simple cortesía y para que no arme uno de TANTOS escándalos de ex amargada, Remus seguía hablando con la morocha.

-Moony...me parece muy tierno que te llamen así- la morocha sonrió viéndolo fijo con sus ojos azul muy claro – yo me llamo Julia, pero me gusta que me digan July, já, da más confianza.

•♥•

Hola, somos dos autoriítas argentinas!  
Este fanfic esta casi completado, pero se encuentra en papel. Así que si quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejamos que dejen reviews para animarnos a pasarlo a PC!

Cada capitulo que será subido tendrá 10 paginas exactamente. Así que pedimos 10 reviews para ponernos a tiepar.

Nota: El capitulo será cortado a las 10 páginas sin importar la situación de los personajes, la escena o la tensión leemonica en que puedan hallarse. XD

Sin más nos despedimos. Este es un fic en donde cada autora representa un personaje, así que las personalidades estarán muy bien definidas y se pondrá mejor y mejor!

Gracias por leer y esperamos sus comentarios.

Saludos….

• ♥ Sol/Remus/Amelia/Moony/Yuki/La dama del alba ♥ •

&

• ♥ Maga/Sirius/KaoruDono/Paddly/Shuichi/La verdadera hija de mrk ♥ •

• • ♥ The Fallen Marauders ♥ • •


	2. Armando del Rompecorazones

Capitulo II

**Armando el "Rompecorazones"**

♥

Escenas del capítulo anterior (XD)

-Si...- Remus sonrió bajando la vista. La chica de pelo negro le sacaba un sonrojo muy fácilmente- me llaman así...- volvió a hablar por no parecer tan tímido y callado.

Un poco alejado de ellos:

-Vamos Black...que pasa?...tienes miedo de algo?-susurró la rubia acercándose a éste muy sensual - _• TE ODIO BLACK! •-_

Mientras Sirius TENÍA que hablar con Jacky por simple cortesía y para que no arme uno de TANTOS escándalos de ex amargada, Remus seguía hablando con la morocha.

-Moony...me parece muy tierno que te llamen así- la morocha sonrió viéndolo fijo con sus ojos azul muy claro – yo me llamo Julia, pero me gusta que me digan July, ja, da más confianza.

♥

Y ahora, sin más….

Fic:

-Si!...July también es lindo. De hecho hermoso…-respondió el rubio siempre sonriente y un poco intimidado por la fuerte mirada de la chica _•Es linda….y es…..**MUJER**…quizás ella me ayude a….olvidar…•_ pensó observándola bien.

-Gracias de verdad sos tan tierno como tu apodo. Ah! Ya me parecías conocido- se acercó un poco más- Además de amigo de Black , puede ser que en Herbología estés junto al buscador de tu casa?….me pareció verte un día que pase por ahí.

-Si claro, James…-Respondió viendo un poco desconfiado que se acercaba-Lo siento…yo no te recuerdo-bajo la vista apenado.

-No hay problema, no soy de tu curso. Estoy en tercero, solo te ví al pasar- sonrió calmada mirando un poco el cielo- Que lindo…- susurro Julia mientras el viento movía su cabello haciéndola verse mas hermosa.

-….-Remus se quedó anonadado viendo su brillante cabellera ondular sobre la suave brisa- Eres… un año más chica- Dijo para no quedar callado y crear una situación incomoda.

-Ajap-July le sonrió- Tengo 14 recién cumplidos….-desvió la vista a donde su amiga ¨dialogaba¨ con Sirius- Ay no…esos dos ya empezaron…ese Black.

-….-Remus miro también- Si…él es así… y ella no parece más calmadita- sonrió Remus volviendo a mirar a July.

-Pero que idiota Black! Acéptalo es tu culpa!- Hablaba en voz muy alta la rubia, casi gritando.

-Mi Culpa? Si a mi no me importaba para nada! Como voy a tener la culpa!-Sirius indignado no podía creer haber salido con ESO

-Si claro al chico indiferente no le importa nada….Sabes porque no sentís nada Balck!. Eh? Alguna vez te lo preguntaste!...Vas a terminar solo….No sabes a amar y nadie te va amar nunca!- Jacky se levanto y se acercó a su amiga- July ya me quiero ir! Vamos!

-Eto….jeje…Y si vas y yo me quedo hablan…- la morocha iba a terminar la frase pero al ver la expresión de su amiga se levanto y la siguió-Nos vemos Moony, cuídate- se despidió al irse mientras Sirius no había insultado más a Jacky solo por la presencia de Remus, pero ahora se le quedo viendo.

-Si! Nos vemos July cuídate tu también-saludo Lupin entusiasmado con una mano en alto.

-Maldito Black- bufó la otra chica mientras se alejaban.

-Ah Merlín esa mujer no me dejará nunca en paz!- Sirius no pudo evitar ese último comentario y sacarle la lengua a la rubia _•Puta barata• _-Ah….-se acercó a Remus.

Remus reía mientras veía a July que se alejaba con un porte agraciado y lleno de vida.

-Jaja…Ah…-suspiro corriendo su pelo hacia atrás.

Sirius lo miro medio enojado.

_-•Puta Jacky, Puta Julia………2x1•_

-Es divertida, no?- preguntó Remus aún sin mirarlo a los ojos olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado antes con Sirius.

-Estás loco_….¨Moony¨-_ Lo llamó Sirius no soportando nuevamente que lo ignore.

-Eh?...Si?...-volteó para mirarlo sorprendido- Una loca linda- sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos.

-Seh, seh.…es una Huffle, es lo único que tiene- Sirius estaba ofendido, encima que lo había interrumpido, encima que había peleado por vez numero mil con una ex, ahora Remus hablaba de alguien, que no era él, y usaba un adjetivo positivo.

-….-Remus volvió a mirarlo mal y serio- Porque dices eso? … Yo no lo veo así.-

-No la conoces_….¨Moony¨-_ Imitó el tono de voz de la chica, tirándose en el pasto y cerrando los ojos.

-Tu tampoco…. Porque usas ese tono!- el rubio se acercó más a Sirius enojándose, buscando que lo mire a los ojos, casi al ras del suelo y a centímetros de su rostro.

-Uso ese tono porque es el que me salió.- abrió los ojos confrontando al rubio, uno tan cerca del otro que casi se rozaban con el aliento.

-Si como no… tienes razón….no lo usas por molestar-bufó enojado sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hago muchas cosas por solo molestar por lo visto- el morocho se recostó de lado acercándose mas al rubio sin desviar la mirada.

-Si, tal parece que es lo único que quieres….Que hice yo… o ellas para que te pongas así!.

-Vos?...Nada, nada Moony, nunca haces nada!. No estas conciente ni del tipo de mirada que das. Así que _¨esta bien¨._

-Que mirada! Que quieres decir!- el rubio se enojó aún más- no hice nada!

-No…tenes razón- lo agarro de la cintura hasta volver a estar cerca de su oído- Moony es totalmente inocente… solo hace lo que esta bien.

-Basta Sirius!...Yo no hice nada… -bajo su voz por sentir una nueva punzada en su estomago por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Si?...Bueno… y que tal si yo lo hago?-descaradamente acercó al rubio por la cintura juntando completamente sus cuerpos.

-Hacer que!-Remus seguía sumido en la discusión y no entendía nada de lo que decía el morocho.

-Hacer….mm…..volver a hacer lo que hice antes-besó el cuello del rubio acercándolo mas todavía.

-Lo que hiciste antes?...- pregunto el rubio cerrando los ojos y recibiendo el beso con gran deseo, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo volvía a subir

-Mmm si… yo quiero que probemos- susurró mientras lo volvía a besar insitadoramente.

-No…no podemos…somos dos chicos…no se puede así Sirius…Ah…lo…sab…ah…es…- hablaba entre nuevos gemidos contradiciendo con su cuerpo, queriendo que el morocho no se detenga más.

-Y…que importa?...-Sirius fue aumentando la intensidad de los besos hasta dejar el cuello del rubio y solo con la lengua delinear su mandíbula, acercándose a sus labios.

-Que…m…no funciona así…alguno tendría que ser… una chica…- se sentía tan bien que no podía creerlo.

-Si te gusta… no está mal…- se acercó a los labios del rubio y lo besó en la comisura manteniéndolo firmemente agarrado por si se asustaba.

-Ah…• _Oh Merlín…muy cerca de los labios!...nunca besé a nadie…y lo haría MUY mal…•_ Sirius…- se tensó un poco dentro del agarre.

-Shh…- el morocho lo calló besándolo nuevamente en la comisura y luego delineando por debajo la boca del rubio antes de despacio pasarle la lengua por los labios sin permitirle que se aleje.

-Ah..-el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho de tan fuerte que golpeaba_-•Será lo que tenga que ser…solo por esta vez•-_pensó Remus mientras con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de su primer beso y el ultimo con el morocho por decisión propia.

Sirius finalmente completo el beso, apoyando sus labios sobre los del rubio con cuidado….recordando que era el primero y además preguntándose si seria diferente con los chicos.

Remus tímidamente posó sus labios también sobre los del morocho, dándose cuenta que estaba pasando lo que más quería en el mundo.

Lentamente la lengua del morocho delineo por completo el interior de los labios de Remus, disfrutando del sabor a chocolate …sintiendo como que a esa boca la deseaba desde siempre.

-Ah…- el rubio no pudo evitar gemir dentro del beso, llevando de a poco sus manos al cuello del morocho, no queriendo que se aleje o deje de tocarlo y besarlo. Inconcientemente buscó la lengua del morocho rozándola con la punta de la suya.

Sirius respondió la acción profundizando más el beso, buscando conocer toda la boca del rubio y no queriendo soltarlo jamás. Lo acercó por la cintura más, pegando otra vez sus cuerpos mientras le daba el mejor de los besos que la práctica da.

Remus se dejó acercar sin oposición alguna, sintiendo como la sensación de quedarse sin aire era hermosa y única, disfrutando de cada cosa que se daba en su primer beso, enredando su lengua con la del morocho, en un apasionado juego, y un descarado encuentro.

El beso se volvía mas demandante por parte de los dos hasta acabar prácticamente con todo el aire…Sirius cuando sintió que Remus no tenia más aire, se separó un poco, pasando nuevamente la lengua por los labios, dejando un fino hilo de saliva que los unía.

-Ha…ha…ha…- jadeaba con los ojos entrecerrados y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas propio de su inocencia. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los del morocho sobre él.

Sirius le acarició la mejilla con cariño, viéndolo directamente a los ojos y pensando que así se veía la criatura más hermosa de la tierra. Se quedó viéndolo fijo a los ojos queriendo quedarse así por siempre.

-Ha…q-que?...- preguntó tímido y sonriendo avergonzado, sonrojándose aún más por lo incómodo de la mirada del morocho.

-Sos…precioso…- susurró el morocho acercándose y volviendo a besarlo en la comisura de los labios.

-Sirius…gracias…- susurró no creyendo la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, de que el morocho le saque los mejores sonrojos y le diga las cosas más lindas que le dijeron en su vida.

-Mmm….demasiado hermoso…- se acercó más a los labios mientras le acariciaba la espalda en modo ascendente, fascinado con lo delicado que era Remus_- •Y recién me doy cuenta?..Pero que tonto, si es perfecto!•-_

_-•Ahora me doy cuenta…que no era solo una curiosidad, o una extraña atracción…cuando este año comencé a pensar más en él…y me lo confundí entre amor y amistad…por qué?...por que me tiene que salir todo mal!•_Pensaba Remus dejándose llevar-No! no seas tonto…tam-poco tanto…- se reía MUY avergonzado.

-Si lo sos…- lo besó más suavemente _• Listo, ya está decidido. Remus me gusta, me gusta mucho…Más que nadie en mucho tiempo y no pienso desperdiciar nada con él •_

Remus aceptó el nuevo beso también con mucha suavidad….Pero esta vez sin participar. Cerro los ojos disfrutando como el morocho lo besaba _•Ay Merlín!...Como besa….me encanta…Ah! Moony ya cállate!...que esto ya hoy empieza y hoy termina!...debo…. en….July!...TU PUEDES, REPITE, JULY ES LINDA, JULY ES LINDA, SIRIUS ES LIND….NO!...July es linda!•_ Ah….- suspiro dentro del beso.

Sirius se separo notando que el rubio estaba más tenso.

-Estas bien Moony?...- lo miro a los ojos y le acomodo el pelo hacia atrás con cariño.

-Eh?...si…si estoy bien…-respondió todavía un poco sumido en sus pensamientos_-•No lo preocupes tonto!...mm…mejor le digo que… que gracias por el beso y...ADIOS, no puedo!...Buaa!•-_

-Te conozco- dijo Sirius atrapándolo en un cálido abrazo- se cuando estas pensando en algo que te preocupa…que es?- mientras le hablaba empezó a besarle el cuello tratando de que vuelva a relajarse.

-M…Ah…es que…yo…Ah…_• Ay, así no puedo pensar…bueno…m… otro día será…podría aprovechar…y otro día le digo…• _nada…- Respondió el rubio y se relajó, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Mmm…si…pasa algo_…•Moony, sos mi total prioridad jeje…•_ que pasa bonito?- le frotó la cintura generando calor en el cuerpo del rubio.

-No…nada…en serio…Ah…- se estremeció por la caricia_-• m…realmente no me deja pensar así…que más, lo quiero y listo…•_…no me digas "bonito"…me pone nervioso Pad…-

-Jeje, es la costumbre…que tiene de malo si es cierto y lo digo por cariño…no te molestes "bonito"- sonrió sin alejarse de la piel del rubio.

-Jaja…-rió avergonzado-creo que no podré hacer nada al respecto, no?-

-mmm….solo acostumbrarte….me gustas Remus, me gustas mucho y….- siguió besándole el cuello-…eres tan hermoso….

-Gracias….jeje…si tu lo dices…- por el hecho de que Sirius no lo mire a los ojos no dejaba de sonrojarse ni un momento- no se que decir…. Nunca me habían dicho cosas así….nunca…. había besado a nadie- bajó aún más la voz avergonzado por eso.

-Ya lo sabía…- Sirius le mordisqueó suavemente la oreja – Me alegra haber sido el primero_…•Y yo la primera vez que beso un chico, jeje quién lo diría!•-_

-Oye Pad…una pregunta…je no lo malinterpretes…perdón pero…eh…lo…lo hice muy mal_?...•Ah! De seguro soy un asco, si lo sé, debí ser pésimo!...que mal…•-_ escondió un poco el cuello inconciente por el cosquilleo que le dio en la oreja lo que hizo el morocho.

-El beso?...- volvió a mordisquearle la oreja antes de bajar al cuello y seguir susurrando- Realmente…mmm… muy bueno…jeje…tenía…mmm…tenía sabor a chocolate…yo ah…- besó con un poco de intensidad la piel del rubio – yo tampoco…había besado un chico antes…no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo…- siguió acariciando la espalda del rubio queriendo que no exista ese uniforme para conocer más de Remus.

-Ah…que-que bueno…- cerró los ojos, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás muy complacido por todo- pero por lo me-nos…Ah…habías besado a una chica…yo ni eso…ja, entonces no soy tan malo…- sonrió y pensó en voz alta

-Solo…tímido…pero a mi me gusta…- aprovechó el espacio cedido por Remus- así de tímido….mm… me dejas actuar a mi. _•Eso me chico no sabia si querrías tomar la iniciativa•_ eso me gusta…- se acerco más, recargando algo de peso en el rubio.

-Ah….que bueno… que te guste- dijo no muy conciente de que ya hablaba de más.

Sirius llevo una mano a la corbata del rubio queriendo bajarle un poco el cuello de la camisa que no dejaba aprovechar toda esa piel.

_-•Remus reacciona!•-_ el rubio entro en razón- eh…Sirius…. Paddly….- llamaba repetidamente, viendo que no le daba bolilla- mejor….pad….mejor vamos yendo…

-Ir?... a donde?- no le prestó mucha atención, aunque dejando la corbata, llevó las manos a la cintura del rubio, acercándolo.

-Al dormitorio…digo, no_?...•No se va a detener Merlín!•-_

Sirius se sorprendió por el comentario del rubio.

_-• Eh?...tan rápido? Bueno , conocí chicas así…pero Remus?. No, TENGO que haber mal interpretado • _-Perdón?..-pregunto sin entender.

-Que ya es hora de ir al colegio, a dormir. Es tarde y nos van a matar si no estamos en nuestras casas..- aclaro Remus como si fuera lo más lógico.

-Ah….eso?...solo eso_?...-•Ok, ahora como me saco de la cabeza ¨esa¨ imagen de Moony?...quítate imagen…quítate imagen….aunque para que?...se veía tan bonito, ah quiero!•_

-Perdón?...si…que más puede ser?...Sirius no te entiendo…-

El morocho se separó para volver a besarlo, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio- mmm…no sé…- susurró dentro del beso- piénsalo…eres lento para esto…me dijiste…-

-No sé…- Remus trató de pensar sin lograrlo…desistió de pensar por el momento a causa del beso, hasta que se le ocurrió algo, abriendo los ojos de golpe y tensándose- es-eso!- preguntó ruborizándose

-Jeje bueno, tu proposición sonaba muy tentadora…- Sirius se separó sonriéndole divertido por la reacción- tranquilo, tranquilo que entendí que esta vez fue un descuido jaja….tranquilo bonito- le acaricio la cintura.

-Ah…Pad…eres terrible!- llevó sus manos a sus mejillas cubriéndolas por lo avergonzado que estaba de que haya entendido eso.

-Jaja quizás tengas razón y me encanta molestarte….pero si reaccionas tan atractivo lo voy a seguir haciendo….

-Tonto! Tonto, tonto!-exclamo sin cambiar de posición moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- así no puedo reaccionar de ninguna manera, siempre algo para decir!- frunció el seño y seguía moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Jaja, pero es que te ves tan hermoso así….- el morocho seguía acariciándole la espalda esta vez descendiendo- que día de cambios…. bueno, a mi no me importa…

Remus no perdía cada acción y movimiento de Sirius, dándose cuenta que las caricias se volvían mas comprometidas- Paddfoot…mejor vamos yendo… ya es hora de dormir_….•aunque no creo que vuelva a dormir frente a nadie nunca mas!•_

-Ah…esta bien, pero quisiera quedarme así…..ufa, porque tiene que ser martes?-Sirius miró al cielo que ya tenia varias estrellas- hubiera estado lindo quedarnos acá…

Remus se incorporo cruzándose de piernas- Ah….si quieres un rato más no hay problema…. Pero se va a hacer MUUUUY tarde…

Sirius se sentó también y abrazo al rubio por detrás acercando nuevamente su cuerpo

-Por mi no hay problema…. Si te duermes hay cosas que querría preguntarte- rió suavemente y mordió la oreja del rubio jugando con él.

-No!... no dormiré en tu presencia nunca más- teatralizó el rubio.

-No creo que te quede mucha opción…. A menos que me dejes sacarte el sueño tendrás que dormir algún día-Sirius paso las manos por la cintura del rubio y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre.

•♥•

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!

Sigue siendo 10 Reviews 10 paginas!

Si tardamos en actualizar fue porque hubo que pasar el capitulo dos veces. Mil disculpas.  
Esperamos que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios que son nuestra motivación mas importante

Un gran saludo:

• ♥ Sol/Remus/Moony/Amelia ♥ •

&

• ♥ Maga/Sirius/Paddly/KaoruDono ♥ •

• • ♥ The Fallen Marauders ♥ • •


End file.
